Apollo's Mistakes
by JessTELLOBO
Summary: En un futuro después de la sexta temporada. Rick teme que su matrimonio con Kate caiga, como paso con Meredith y Gina. El miedo lo obligara a tomar diferentes decisiones. Descubriendo nuevos secretos y engaños. Provocando que cometa muchos errores...
1. Prologo

_**Nueva historia…**_

_**Ambientada en un futuro mas alejado de la sexta temporada… jajajajaja**_

_**Disfruten la lectura**_

OoOoOoO

_**Prologo**_

Rick suspiro audiblemente, mientras daba una vuelta y otra más en el sofá. No podía dormir. Y menos si sabía que Kate estaba enfadada con él. Y no la culpaba. El mismo estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Por cómo había actuado.

Dios. Era increíble que había hecho exactamente los mismo que Kate años atrás. Ocultándole cosas, contándole a todos menos a ella, que era su esposa.

Suspiro de frustración, mientras se levantaba de aquel incomodo sofá. Se rasco la cabeza con cansancio, para más tarde dirigirse a la estantería de libros. Tomo el de "A Rose Everafter" donde guardaba aquella carta, que había significada más haya de dolores de cabeza, una gran salida a lo que sería la destrucción de su matrimonio.

Abrió el libro, sacando la carta. Una carta que le había ocultado a Kate, por miedo a su reacción. Sabía de antemano que ella no buscaría jamás en ese libro, ni siquiera se atrevía a abrirlo. Tiempo atrás, Kate le había confesado que desde el caso con Kyra, su ex, ya no le apetecía leerlo. Si, su Kate estaba celosa. Lo cual era bastante estimulante.

Leyó la carta. Si, Kate tenía derecho a estar molesta, pero debía hacer un intento, aunque fuera muy pequeño, por entenderlo. Toco con su dedo índice, el logotipo del FBI, y suspiro, recordando la pelea de horas antes.

_-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Castle que demonios estas diciendo!? –Kate cambio su expresión serena, por una de tristeza, pasando finalmente por la rabia._

_-Me ofrecieron un puesto en el FBI, como perfilista…_

_-Si te oí la primera vez. –Dijo ácidamente._

_-Lo que en verdad quiero saber, es ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes y por qué no me habías dicho nada…?_

_-Bien. Lo sé desde hace dos semanas. Y siento no haberte dicho nada, en verdad. Pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar._

_-Castle, estamos casados. Soy tu esposa. Confía en mí._

_-Sé que hice mal, Kate. Pero… no quería que te enfadaras._

_-Pues déjame infórmate, que es tarde. Estoy enfadada._

_-Mira, no sé cómo el FBI, se pudo interesar en tenerme en su equipo. No sé quién me recomendó. Pero es una oportunidad única. Una única oportunidad de hacer algo grande. Y lo mejor, de la manera correcta. Sin contactos, siendo en verdad parte del equipo…_

_-Castle, no digas eso. Tú eres parte de la comisaria. Parte de nuestro equipo. De la familia…_

_-Lo sé. Pero esto es diferente… y además… ya… acepte._

_-¡Estas de broma, verdad! Aceptaste, y ni siquiera me habías dicho. ¿¡Ya no cuento en tus decisiones!?_

_-Kate, escucha…_

_-¿Escucharte? –Dijo con ironía. – ¿Por qué lo haría? Si lo que pienso no importa para ti._

_-Claro que importa, pero sabía que te ibas a enfadar, y me habrías convencido de no aceptar._

_-Castle, recuerdas mi oferta de trabajo en D.C. Recuerdas como te pusiste porque yo te lo oculte. Ahora ¿por qué demonios haces lo mismo? –Sus ojos a pesar de estar desbordantes de ira, se podían ver cristalinos. –Estamos casados, y no eres capaz de decirme de frente que ya te aburriste de trabajar conmigo en la comisaría, que inventas excusas estúpidas para pasar tiempo en la casa, o "reuniones" con la editorial, para evitar ir. ¿En que más me has mentido? ¿En qué me amas? ¿Que al casarnos te diste cuenta que no era lo que esperabas? ¿Qué has tramitado el divorcio a mis espaldas? –Comenzaron a impregnarse de lágrimas sus mejillas. –O es que ya conociste a alguien mejor. Alguien exótica, complicada y extraordinaria, que te ha llenado de nuevas y más frescas ideas para tus libros._

_-Kate, no digas tonterías. Te amo. Y si, hice mal, y lo siento. Pero me emociono la idea de ser un agente del FBI. Tanto, que tenía miedo que tú no quisieras apoyarme, y me convencieras de declinar la oferta… -Rick trato de acercarse a su esposa, la cual lo esquivo._

_-Si crees eso de mí, entonces no me conoces Richard Castle. Y si en verdad es así, no sé porque me pediste ser tu esposa. –Ahogo un sollozo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al dormitorio. –Necesito pensar… esta noche dormirás en el sofá… y ni se te ocurra ir a buscarme, e intentar convencerme Richard Castle. Porque recuerda que duermo armada, y rogaras para que solo te rompa las piernas. –Entro en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe._

Había sido un tonto. Y había hecho las cosas mal.

Aunque Kate tenía razón en una parte. Él si inventaba excusas estúpidas, para evitar pasar más tiempo en la comisaria. Pero no era porque ya se haya aburrido de ella. Para nada, es solo que las cosas estaban distintas.

Se acercó a la cocina, a servirse un vaso de jugo. Evitando la fatiga, tomo directo del cartón.

Cuando regresaron de la luna de miel, más romántica y apasionada de sus vidas. Todo era mágico. Nada importaba, ni siquiera el robarse besos furtivos en la comisaria. Porque su mundo era eso, pasión, amor y grandes momentos al hacer el amor. Era perfecto todo. Estaban más sincronizados que de costumbre. Con ideas nuevas y frescas. Pero eso solo había sido así los primeros meses. Después todo se volvió rutinario...

Kate se levantaba tempranísimo, hacia ejercicio, dejándolo dormir más. Regresaba, lo levantaba, y se daba una ducha. Mientras él intentaba levantarse.

Antes él se levantaba de inmediato, para bañarse juntos, y compartir otro momento romántico bajo el chorro del agua, ahora se lo pensaba un poco.

Después hacia los cafés, ella se iba mientras él terminaba de arreglarse, se reunían en comisaria. Resolvían algún caso, y eso si los había. Y si solo era papeleo, él se sentaba en su "silla", jugando algún juego tonto, esperando para ir almorzar. Al mismo sitio de siempre. Regresaban y todo igual. Volvían a casa juntos. Cenaban, y a dormir. Solo a veces hacían el amor.

Y al día siguiente lo mismo. Siempre hacían lo mismo. Y tenía miedo, que Kate (que por alguna extraña razón aún no lo hacía…) se diera cuenta que eran un matrimonio monótono. Y decidiera terminar las cosas. Yéndose con alguien más joven que él.

Por eso había aceptado el puesto. Porque así tendrían trabajos diferentes. En otros lugares. Llegarían a casa sin saber absolutamente nada del otro. Compartirían ideas, como antes de ser pareja. Y como trabajarían hasta tarde, cada momento que pudieran pasar a solas, sería increíble.

Ya se imaginaba como sería su futuro. Un futuro sin monotonía. Un futuro improvisado y excitante.

Pero Kate, no opinaba lo mismo. Pensaba que él se había aburrido de ella, y de todo lo que los rodea. Pero no quería decirle sus miedos. Porque entonces sí, ella vería que su matrimonio se va en picada, directo al fracaso, y sus miedos volverían más fuertes que nunca. Con muros mucho más altos y difíciles de derrumbar.

No. No iba permitir que su matrimonio con Kate, fracasara, y terminara orillando a Kate, a hacer exactamente lo mismo que hicieron Meredith y Gina. Engañarlo y cambiarlo por un modelo mucho mejor.

No, Kate era la mujer de su vida. Con quien se veía envejeciendo. A ella no la iba a perder. Haría que su matrimonio funcione.

Pero, y si el haber aceptado la propuesta del FBI, a sus espaldas. Era el detonante de la destrucción de su matrimonio

Tal vez y si hizo mal. Lo mejor sería declinar la oferta. Decir que lo había pensado mejor, y que había cambiado de opinión.

Y encontrar una nueva forma de no entrar en la monotonía. Sí. Decidido, hablaría con Aron Landers, y declinaría la oferta. Y en la mañana, con una Kate más calmada, hablarían, para solucionar todo. Suspiro.

Y se estremeció cuando sintió unas manos abrazándolo por la espalda, masajeando su pecho desnudo.

-Lo siento Rick. Siento, todo lo que te dije. Es que estaba muy molesta, y no quise escucharte. –Castle cerró los ojos instintivamente, al sentir las caricias de su esposa, en su pecho.

-No. Perdóname tú a mi Kate. Tienes razón, no hice las cosas de la mejor manera. Te lo oculte. A ti que eres mi esposa. Y lo siento. Mañana mismo le hablare a Landers del FBI, para decirle que declino la oferta…

-No Rick. Tú quieres ese trabajo, pude ver en tus ojos la emoción. Yo debo dejar de ser tan egoísta y compartir tu intelecto. Sé que serás un gran agente. Y resolverás muchos crímenes importantes. Te divertirás. –Repartió dulces besos por su espalda. –Y aunque te extrañare horrores, ahora sé que al final del día estarás aquí, y compartiremos grandes noches. –Rick volteo para mirarla. Viendo que sus ojos estaban aún rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Acaricio su cara muy lentamente, sintiéndose fatal por hacerla llorar.

-¿Lo haremos funcionar verdad?

-Claro, siempre sabemos cómo hacerlo…

-Bueno, veamos el lado positivo. Cada vez que vuelva del trabajo, podremos compartir largos baños platicando de nuestros casos. Apuesto lo que quieras a que tu resolverás el mío y yo el tuyo.

-Olvidas que con el FBI, todo es clasificado.

-Eso no me importa. Porque lo compartiré con mi amada esposa…

-Y yo con mi encantador esposo…

-Always

-Always… -Sonrió Kate, mientras Rick la beso. Compartiendo un beso lleno de amor y felicidad. Sin preocuparse por lo que el destino les depararía.

Rick Castle, jamás se imaginó que aquella carta, si sería el detonante de la caída y la destrucción de su matrimonio…

OoOoOoO

_**Otra mas… jajajaja si ya se que acabo de subir una historia, tengo otra a medias, y me doy el lujo de subir otra jejejejeje es que esto anda rondando mi cabeza y si no lo comparto con los fans de Castle, explotare…**_

_**Bueno al igual que en "mistakes in the blue sky", esto es solo el principio… esta es mas dramática, que la otra, así que no se enfaden si ven las cosas caer en picada…**_

_**Tratare de subir capítulos mas o menos seguido…**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Jess**_


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

_**Rápido les doy las gracias a las personas que empezaron a leer esta locura. Y deseo que aun sigan en el barco.**_

_**Gracias a Friki, porque con lo que escribe, me da animos a que yo siga escribiendo**_

_**Y a mi hermana Karlii, por ser mi editora ;)**_

_**DISFRTEN LA LECTURA**_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Chapter 1: First day**_

-Despierta Castle. –Kate palmeo el hombro de Rick, intentando inútilmente que se despertara.- Vamos Castle, que llegaras tarde a tu primer día…

-Diez minutos más, por favor…

-Dijiste que tenías que estar a las 6 en la agencia

-Mmmhhh –Murmuro.

-Pues bien, son casi 5:30 y…

-¡5:30! ¡Dios, que tarde! –Castle salto de la cama, corriendo hacia el baño…

-Buenos Días, amor… -Dijo con falso fastidio Kate. Después se abrió la puerta del baño.

-Oh!, Lo siento. –Rick se acercó apresurado a su esposa, depositando un breve beso en sus labios. –Tomare un baño rápido… -Kate no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comportamiento de Rick, actuaba como un niño pequeño, que se levanta tarde para su primer día de clases. Salió de la recamara, para prepararle el café a su marido, ya que ella no entraría a la comisaria, sino hasta las 8:30, así que no le costaba por una vez desde que se conocieron, hacerle el café.

Quince minutos después, salía rápidamente Castle, con la corbata semi-puesta, el cabello húmedo, mientras intentando inútilmente abrocharse la manga izquierda, de la camisa blanca que vestía.

-Huele delicioso. –Sonrió, mientras se acercaba a Kate. –Te había dicho alguna vez que me mata verte en tu papel de esposa encantadora, preparándome café.

-No te lo tengas tan creído Castle. Soy solidaría. Además, que tú siempre eres el que lo prepara, quise ser amable por una vez… pero si te portas así cada vez que tenga un gesto lindo hacia ti, entonces…

-No, me encanta que seas así… es solo la sorpresa inicial… y me encantaría tomármelo, aquí contigo, pero se me hace tarde así que…

-Te lo puse para llevar…

-Eres la mejor… -Siguió luchando con el botón de su camisa…

-Ven aquí… -Se acercó a su esposa, quien abrocho rápidamente su camisa, para más tarde continuar con el nudo en su corbata… -Se ve muy atractivo así Sr Castle.

-Muchas gracias Detective, pero que la Sra. Castle no se entere, es muy celosa –Sonrió, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso de despedida. –Bien, me voy. Te veo en la tarde…

-Suerte… -Castle tomo su saco, dirigiéndose a la puerta –Te amo…

-Yo también, te amo… -Kate sonrió. Se alegraba enormemente por la oportunidad de su esposo, pero no podía evitar sentirse vacía, al saber que ya no sería más su compañero. Pero él tenía razón, su matrimonio se llenaría de nuevas experiencias, lo cual la mantenía de cierta forma emocionada.

OoOoOoOoO

-Sr. Castle –Un hombre de estatura media, y con un traje costoso, se acercó a él. –Soy el Agente Johnson. –Extendió su mano

-Un gusto. –Dijo un Castle un poco nervioso, se sentía como en su primer día de clases. En aquella época odiaba ser el chico nuevo. Y ahora, años después volvía a serlo. Claro, que las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora no se iba a enfrentar a un montón de chicos inmaduros, que lo único que buscaban era humillarlo. Ahora estaría rodeo de Agentes Federales. Lo cual era mucho peor; o quizá no… quizá y lo tratarían bien. Si, debía de ser positivo.

-Bien. Señor Castle lo llevare con su entrenador. El agente Robinson. Si me acompaña… -Castle lo siguió por las instalaciones, intentando contener su emoción. Era increíble ese lugar. Casi como en la CIA, o donde trabajo Beckett. –Como sabrá, está aquí por recomendaciones, de los mejores Agentes que tiene el FBI. Pero, por desgracia su recomendación, llevaba alrededor de cuatro años atorada en el sistema. No había sido procesada, por cambios en la administración, y por su falta de experiencia. Es más, no había sido tomado en cuenta, por el simple y sencillo hecho de ser un simple escritor, sin nada de experiencia policiaca. Pero sin embargo, con los cambios de jefe, y la recomendación de su mano derecha el agente Stack, su solicitud fue aprobada. Usted no será un agente cualquiera. Simplemente será, por ahora, asistente perfilista. Acompañará a un agente en sus casos, ayudándolo en la elaboración de perfiles. Este lo evaluara, y vera su capacidad, para saber si es apto o no, para ser un agente federal.

En el pasado, los asistentes perfilistas, no recibían entrenamiento. Porque no iban a necesitarlo, no había necesidad de que portaran arma. Pero por desgracia el año pasado, en un atentado y gracias a la falta de experiencia de uno de estos asistentes, perdimos a cinco de nuestros mejores Agentes. Es por eso que el nuevo jefe implemento este nuevo programa. Consiste en un simple curso básico, y finalizara con un simple examen. Nada complicado, pero que deberá realizar a la perfección. Sacando un total de 65% mínimo. De acuerdo?

-Si… -Dijo asistiendo con la cabeza. Se sintió muy nervioso. Un examen? Que iba a hacer ahora. No tenía previsto esto.

-Bien, el examen consiste en cinco etapas. Uno escrito, para conocer sus conocimientos básicos. No se asuste, recibirá una clase de dos horas. Explicándole ciertos procedimientos. Después veremos su capacidad con las armas. Una prueba psicológica. Una física. –Castle que estaba asintiendo a todo, se paralizo. ¿Una prueba física? Él no era muy bueno en eso. Ni siquiera se ejercitaba, y dudaba enormemente estar en forma, para pasarla. -Y al final, concluiremos el examen con la resolución de un caso de prueba. Ahí trabajara con dos agentes, ellos verán si presta atención a detalles, y lo más importante, que es lo que cuenta más. La realización del perfil. Entendido? –Castle asintió. Las cosas se iban a poner difíciles. Era ahora que se arrepentía de esta decisión. –Excelente Sr Castle. Alguna duda?

-Bueno, dijo que debo tener un mínimo de 65% eso es en cada prueba…

-Así es…

-Oh… y si una de las cinco, la repruebo, pero en otra saco un porcentaje mayor, podría tener esperanza. Es decir, se podrían promediar…

-A dónde quiere llegar con eso?

-Es que vera… no estoy en forma, como se puede dar cuenta. Casi nunca, es más nunca hago ejercicio, porque no lo había necesitado, pero…

-Ah, entiendo… creía que colaboraba con la policía. Al menos eso es lo que dice su expediente. Supuse que tendría al menos resistencia a la hora de correr.

-Bueno, si colabore con la policía, pero casi no me metía en persecuciones… y debo de admitir que corro mucho más rápido ahora que hace unos ocho años…

-Bien, no se preocupe. Hablare con su entrenador de esto. Estoy seguro que si sale bien en las otras cuatro pruebas, podremos hacer una excepción en la prueba física. Claro, que tendrá que ponerse en forma antes de iniciar su colaboración aquí…

-Sí, claro… -El Agente asintió, y abrió una oficina, cediéndole el paso a Castle. Quien de pronto se sintió más confiado. –Agente Robinson, este es el Sr Castle.

-Un gusto agente… -Castle extendió su mano.

-El gusto es mío. Gracias Johnson. Yo me encargo…

-De acuerdo. Volveré para la evaluación.- y con esto el agente salió de la oficina.

-Ahora, Sr Castle… La verdad es un gusto conocer al famoso Richard Castle. Dos de mis grandes colegas hablaron muy bien de usted. Incluso el pesado de Stack. De hecho fue gracias a él, que la solicitud se aprobó.

-Perdone… puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto

-Por pura curiosidad, ¿Quiénes son los Agentes que me recomendaron…? –Ante la mirada seria de Johnson, Castle agrego… -Es que desde que me llego la carta, me preguntaba quién me pudo haber recomendado. Tuve contactos del FBI, cuando escribí de Storm, pero dudo que ellos hayan sido.

-No se preocupe… los agentes que lo recomendaron, no solo lo hicieron con usted. Sino también con la Detective Beckett. Y al igual que usted, la solicitud para su admisión, fue atorada en el sistema.

-Entonces Kate también puede ser agente…

-No. La Detective Beckett, ya tuvo su oportunidad. Y la despidieron, lo olvida?

-No… pero creí que ella había sido agente, por la bacante que había y… Oh ya entendí. Eso de la bacante, era una simple mentira de Stack. Porque el vio lo eficaz que podía ser Beckett. Por eso acelero su solicitud. Y ahora, el hizo lo mismo conmigo…

-Así es… vaya, tenían razón, es bueno en esto… Mire, seré sincero con usted. A Stack, no le simpatizaba mucho. De hecho, había dicho, que pese a su eficacia en el caso, que el ayudo a la Detective Beckett, usted había sido un estorbo. Por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Cómo? Entonces, por qué me recomendó? No entiendo…

-Tras el terrible incidente en D.C, del caso Valkyrie. En el que usted se vio incluido. Su solicitud se volvió a considerar, por petición del Agente Villante.

-El ex jefe de Beckett?

-Sí. Al parecer, fue usted, quien prácticamente resolvió ese caso… así que solo basto eso, para que se abriera una investigación, y se reconsiderara su solicitud. Termino con una reunión, con varios Agentes que trabajaron con usted. McCord, Hendricks, Avery, Villante; incluso Stack, admitió que si es muy útil. Ah, y obviamente, quienes mandaron la solicitud desde un principio. El Agente Fallon, quien, por cierto hablo maravillas de usted –Castle se sorprendió por aquello. Él estaba seguro, que Fallon, lo odiaba. –Y en especial. Quien abogo siempre por usted, la Agente Jordan Shaw.

-Shaw?

-Claro. Ellos dos, hablaron muy bien del dúo de la NYPD.

-Increíble, nunca lo imagine…

-Solo hay un problema. Y es algo que se habló mucho. Especialmente entre el Agente Stack y McCord. Y que en lo personal, me gustaría que no saliera de estas cuatro paredes.

-Sí, no hay problema…

-Decían, que usted era eficiente. Siempre y cuando no se le juntara con la Detective Beckett.

-¿¡Que!? Pero qué tontería! Beckett es mi compañera. Y usted lo dijo, somos un gran dúo…

-Sí, pero es una distracción, una debilidad. Y más ahora que es su esposa. –Ante la cara de desconcierto de Castle, decidió explicarse. -Shaw, dijo que la tensión sexual que había entre ustedes, era peligrosa. Eso mismo dijo Fallon. Que era una gran debilidad, porque usted no podía dejar de preocuparse cada segundo por ella. El antiguo equipo de Beckett dijo algo parecido. Que ustedes eran un buen equipo, un increíble equipo. Pero que trabajaban mucho mejor por separado. Que son tres veces mejor solos, que juntos.

-Por eso, Stack no proceso mi solicitud, al mismo tiempo que a Beckett.

-Así es. Si usted y la Detective Beckett, trabajaban juntos en el FBI, podrían convertirse en un arma de doble filo.

-Ya entiendo. Vaya! Nunca me imaginé que Agentes como Stack y Fallon, pudieran tenerme en estima. Aunque sea un poco. Con Shaw fue diferente, ella y yo creamos teorías juntos…

-Lo sé, ella lo comento. Además, eso también. Los celos de la Detective Beckett, incluso los de usted, no nos favorecen. Aquí tendrá que trabajar con compañeros de ambos sexos. Incluso habrá misiones de incognito, donde podría hacerse pasar por una pareja. Y los celos impiden que el trabajo se haga satisfactoriamente.

-Sí, bueno, si tengo la oportunidad de ser parte del equipo. Prometo dejar mis problemas afuera. Esa es una promesa que le hice a Kate. Promesa que pienso cumplir.

-Muy bien. Ahora Castle. Le parece que empecemos con los exámenes.

-Claro. –Y los nervios volvieron.

OoOoOoOoO

-Hola Beckett- Dijo Espo, quien venía de la sala de descanso, con un café en la mano derecha y una dona en la izquierda.

-Hola, Espo. ¿Qué tal tu cita con Lanie, anoche? –Esposito se empezó a atragantar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Soy detective, lo olvidas. Es mi trabajo. Sin mencionar que Lanie comento algo.

-Ah, pues fue bien. De maravilla. Creo que podemos tener una oportunidad.

-Me alegro por ustedes.

-Gracias. Oye, y que tal Castle?

-Ah bueno, está bien. Emocionado por su nuevo trabajo.

-Me lo imagino, el sueño de Castle de llevar una placa y un arma por fin se cumple…

-Crees que le darán un arma?

-Claro, será parte del FBI, no?

-Sí, pero creí que solo sería perfilista. El para qué quiere un arma.

-Tal vez para defenderse.

-De qué?

-Beckett, tú fuiste parte del FBI, deberías saberlo, no? –Dijo con sorna.

-Cállate! Lo que trato de decir, es que no creo que sea necesario. Que él no tiene entrenamiento en eso…

-Te preocupa, y es normal. Ahora Castle es tu esposo, y está entrando en un mundo nuevo. Sin ti. Estará bien, créeme…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar, que algún loco pueda dispararle, durante una persecución y…

-Kate, tranquilízate. Es Castle, de quien hablamos. Es muy inteligente, no creo que entre en persecuciones sin el chaleco. Además estará de entrenamiento. Dudo que salga a persecuciones, por lo menos en unos tres meses… así que deja de preocuparte.

-Sí, tienes razón. No gano nada con preocuparme.

-Así se habla… el estará bien, créeme. –Dicho esto, Espo se sentó en su escritorio, dispuesto a continuar con el papeleo.

Kate suspiro. Espo tenía razón. Castle se sabía cuidar solo, además aún era muy pronto para ir a una persecución. Lo mejor sería que se relajara. Aunque lo extrañara horrores. Tenía mucho papeleo, pero aun así Castle siempre iba para darle cierto apoyo y no se sintiera sola… ahora era cuando lo extrañaba. De pronto su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de Castle.

"_Hola amor. Solo quería avisarte que no pudo tener el celular encendido. Así que no podre contestar mensajes ni llamadas, hasta la hora de salida. Cuando salga te mando mensaje. Nos vemos en la tarde. Te amo"_

Genial, ahora no podría mantenerse comunicada con su esposo. Tendría que esperar hasta las ocho, que era su hora de salida.

Kate bufo con fastidio.

OoOoOoOoO

-Está listo Castle. –Castle apago su celular, y asintió a Robinson. –Bien. Empecemos con la teoría. Como sé que trabajó con la policía, supongo que conoce a la perfección el sistema en que ellos operan –Castle asintió. –Bueno, pues nuestro procedimiento es muy similar. Casi idéntico diría yo. Pero lo que usted tiene que hacer, antes que nada es observar a la víctima. Esa es su prioridad. Incluso antes de la escena del crimen. Tiene que observar a la víctima. Incluso se pondrá en su lugar. Todo con la finalidad, de tener en claro el papel que juega en la historia, y en base a eso crear un perfil, que nos ayudara a saber el por qué, el asesino la escogió. Ya después, hará lo mismo con el asesino. Para crear su propio perfil, y poder tener donde empezar a investigar.

Dos horas después, Castle se encontraba, resolviendo un pesado examen. Que gracias a su experiencia adquirida durante los años que trabajo con Beckett, cuando ayudo en la CIA, incluso con el mismo FBI; pudo responder rápidamente.

Después vino la prueba psicológica. La cual le remonto, de alguna forma a la época en la que acudía a un terapeuta, tras ser secuestrado por Tyson dos años atrás. Era ahora que agradecía enormemente al Dr. Burke. Él había logrado que saliera del hoyo en el que se hundió aquel verano. Superando la muerte de aquella chica que se mantenía enclaustrada junto con él, en el sótano de Tyson.

Y aunque Tyson logro escapar, fue capaz de reponerse a semejante golpe. Ahora dudaba que el 3xk volviera. Tras perder el brazo, dudaba enormemente que sobreviviera a la hemorragia.

Dos horas más tarde, Robinson lo llevo a la zona de tiro. Donde hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Logrando cuatro aciertos de cinco. Había sido relativamente sencillo. Aunque el, le había apuntado a la mano donde los maniquíes llevaban el arma, en vez del hombro. Dato que decidió no compartir con su entrenador, para que no le bajara puntos.

Ahora se encontraba, en el comedor, intentando relajarse, pues su siguiente prueba sería la física. Su punto débil. No quería echar todo a perder, por su mala condición.

-Hey Castle. –Robinson se acercó a él. –Te traigo los resultados de tus tres exámenes anteriores.

-Creí que me los darían una vez terminara todas la pruebas

-Pues así era, pero decidí que los vieras ahora. Para que aumentara tu adrenalina, y no la cagaras al final. –Le guiño un ojo. Le tendió tres sobres de color escarlata.

Los abrió con cierto nerviosismo. Porque, aunque él sintiera que lo había hecho bien, los nervios no le ayudaban, pues creía que quizá se había equivocado en todo.

_**Richard Edgar Castle. Resultados de la prueba Teórica.**_

_**Preguntas: 350**_

_**Aciertos: 320**_

_**Total: 91.4%**_

Suspiro aliviado. Había pasado una. Abrió el siguiente sobre.

_**Richard Edgar Castle. Resultados de la prueba Psicológica.**_

_**79% Constatado por el Doctor Preston Drug. **_

Bien, no había salido tan mal. Eso era bueno.

_**Richard Edgar Castle. Resultados, prueba de tiro.**_

_**Tiros: 15**_

_**Aciertos: 10**_

_**Total: 66.66%**_

Uff, apenas había pasado. Ahora comenzaba a tener cierto miedo, por la siguiente prueba.

-Felicidades Castle. Aprobaste. Aunque no eres un excelente tirador. Pero eso se puede corregir. Ahora, listo para la prueba física?

-Si… -Dijo con nerviosismo.

-Ah casi lo olvido. Johnson me conto de tu problema con el ejercicio. No te preocupes. Si sales muy mal en la prueba, pero en las ultima te va mejor, como en la primera. Haremos un trato. -Rick se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Llegaron al gimnasio. Donde Castle se puso aún más nervioso.

-Esta prueba es mi favorita. Mira, lo que tendrás que hacer es simple. Primero haremos un poco de defensa personal. Quiero ver que tanto te puedes defender. Después quiero ver la fuerza que tienes, así que harás algunas lagartijas, y unas cuantas barras. Y por último, iremos afuera para ver tu resistencia. Correrás durante ammm… cuanto te gusta. Dejémoslo en, media hora. Así que estás listo… -Castle asintió. –Bien, esta es la llave de tu locker. Es el número 47. Ahí encontraras un pantalón de deporte, playera, sudadera, unos tenis, y vendas para las manos. Ve a cambiarte. Tienes 15 min.

-De acuerdo. –Castle se dirigió a la zona de los Lockers. Buscando el número 47. Pronto dio con la numeración del 40 al 60. Que estaban en un pasillo concurrido. Enfrente había más Lockers. Castle se preguntó si estaban acomodados así, porque eran muchos agentes. Se encamino por el pasillo, en busca de su locker, cuando se paró en seco, al ver a una chica, en unos leggins negros, una blusa de tirantes purpura y con el cabello castaño claro recogido. Estaba hablando por teléfono, en un tono molesto.

-Ya te lo dije. No puedo hacerle de niñera. Suficiente tengo con mi trabajo, como para tener que cuidarle la espalda a un inexperto… está bien. Adiós! –Colgó, aventando el celular dentro del locker, cerrándolo de un portazo. Mientras se seguía de largo.

Aquella actitud dejo desconcertado al escritor. Y de cierta forma lo intrigo. No le había visto la cara, pero deducía que era una chica joven. Incluso se atrevería a decir que era más joven que Beckett. Saco de su mente esos pensamientos, y se acercó a su locker. Lo abrió, con la llave que le habían proporcionado.

Dentro estaba una bolsa de deporte. La saco rápidamente. Pero al cerrar la puerta, se percató que el locker de la misteriosa chica, estaba justo al lado del suyo. Era el número 49. En los Lockers estaba el nombre de la agente a quien le pertenecía, así que no pudo evitar curiosear.

_**Agente D. Blake "Rogers"**_

-D. Blake… Rogers? Eso sería un apodo… Demonios Richard, deja eso, y ponte la ropa de deporte. –Se reprendió a sí mismo. Así que opto por apartar su mente de la chica misteriosa, y apurarse con la prueba. Saco el conjunto de deporte, que era color escarlata, con playera blanca.

Diez minutos después, Rick estaba esperando a Robinson. Quien se acercó a él, presuroso. Vestía un conjunto gris.

-Bien Castle, listo para el duelo.

-Si…

-Toma, póntelos. –Le arrojo unos guantes de kick boxing –Primero ponte las…

-Las vendas, sí.

-Ya has practicado Kick Boxing.

-Un par de veces nada más. Con mi esposa. Pero no demasiado.

-Bien. Sube al ring. –Castle se subió, seguido por Robinson, quien daba pequeños saltos rodeando a Castle.

_Bien concéntrate Rick. Recuerda lo que te enseño Kate. Bien, primero comienza a moverte como Robinson. Alza la guardia. No lo pierdas de vista. Concéntrate en cada movimiento. _

De pronto Robinson le dio un derechazo, que alcanzo a esquivar por pura suerte. Luego le arrojo una patada al costado. Por suerte alcanzo a bajar la mano, interceptando el golpe.

-Buen movimiento Castle.

-Gracia… -Sintió un golpe en su costado, demonios se había distraído.

-No te distraigas. Concentración. Ven, vamos atácame. –Y así lo hizo, no lo pensó mucho, se acercó y le arrojo el gancho Beckett. Logrando golpearlo en la mandíbula.

-Buen derechazo. Así sigue. –así estuvieron un buen rato. Dando y recibiendo golpes para nada fuertes. De vez en cuando patadas. De pronto Castle le dio una patada pero calculo mal, y resbalo, cayendo sobre las cuerdas.

-Cuidado Castle. Vas bien… toma un poco de agua. Dos minutos.

-Sí… -Castle tomo su botella, que la había dejado en una esquina. No había visto con detenimiento el gimnasio. Era lindo. Más espacioso que el de la comisaria.

-Te diré una cosa. Si me ganas en esto, omito la prueba de resistencia. Realmente para no tener experiencia eres bueno en defensa. Que es lo que más importa. Que dices? –Extendió su mano.

-Hecho. –Se la estrecho.

-De acuerdo. Pues continue… -Sonó su celular. –Permíteme un momento. Ahora vuelvo… Robinson… -el agente se alejó. Y Castle aprovecho para recargarse en las cuerdas y pensar en alguna estrategia. Quizá y si usaba alguna técnica de Beckett podría librarse de correr… de pronto escucho unos jadeos acompañados de golpes feroces. Con la vista comenzó a buscar el lugar de donde provenían esos golpes. Divisando a su izquierda, en un rincón un poco alejado a una chica golpeando con fuerza el saco de box. Aquella chica estaba muy transpirada, con el cabello alborotado, y su respiración era un poco brusca.

Se dio cuenta que era la misma chica de los Lockers. Y no pudo evitar observarla. Se veía muy concentrada. Se percató que fruncía un poco el ceño con cada golpe, gesto que le pareció adorable…

-Sexy… -Susurro…- Wow, espera. Dijiste sexy? Dios, que horror.

-Bien Castle, listo para el round dos…?

-Sí. –Dijo nervioso. Por qué esa chica le pareció sexy? Dios, estaba casado. Y con la mujer de su vida. Debía dejar ese tipo de pensamientos a un lado. Y concentrarse en lo que en verdad importaba. Ganar el combate.

Rápidamente se puso en guardia, concentrándose en los movimientos de su oponente. Este se acercó dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Rick le dio un suave golpe en el abdomen. Pero se desconcentro, y Robinson lo golpeo en el hombro. Rick sintió un tirón, pero opto por ignorarlo. No podía perder.

Llego a un punto donde sintió bastante confianza en sí mismo, que se acercó con decisión, propiciándoles dos patadas a cada pierna. Vio al agente tambalearse, incluso puso cara de dolor, pero no se dejó guiar por eso. Se alejó un poco, al escuchar otra vez los ruidos de golpes secos hacia el saco de box. Y no pudo evitar verla, con esa expresión en su rostro. Demonios esa chica lo intrigaba demasiado. Volteo rápidamente, justo a tiempo para ver como Robinson se acercaba dispuesto a noquearlo. Logrando esquivarlo por pura suerte.

-No te distraigas, Castle! –Dijo mientras lo derribaba. Rick cayó con un golpe seco, sintiendo como crujía algo en su interior. –Vamos levántate. –Castle suspiro, volteo su mirada. Y ahí estaba otra vez ella. Pero esta vez había dejado de golpear el saco. Ahora lo estaba mirando. Se sintió avergonzado. Así que se levantó rápidamente. Poniéndose en guardia otra vez. No iba a quedar en ridículo delante esa chica. Se acercó rápidamente, golpeando dos veces las costillas del agente, este agacho la mirada. Rick sintió algo extraño en su interior. Algo muy parecido al orgullo. Se alejó, y no pudo evitar mirar a la chica. Quien se encontraba muy concentrada viendo sus movimientos. La miro de reojo. Era una chica muy guapa. Se fijó que ella lo miraba también.

Y de pronto, paso algo que no pudo evitar. Sus ojos se encontraron. Eran de color verde opaco. Con cierto brillo especial. Sintió una chispa en su interior. Sabía que ella también la había sentido. Una conexión extraña. Y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Con una sonrisa arrogante. Una sonrisa que tenía años que no hacía. La sonrisa del ligue. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, sintió un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula, que lo desequilibrio. Haciendo que se tambaleara, para después caer.

Se sentía atontado. Como si estuviera en una nube. Mientras en su mente se repetían como si de un video se tratase, los ojos de la chica misteriosa.

-Te dije que no te desconcentraras. –Le hablo Robinson. Ofreciéndole la mano, para que se levantara. –Lo siento Castle, pero perdiste. Fue un claro, Knockout. Te toca correr. Lo siento. –Castle estaba todavía aturdido, así que solo alcanzó a asentir lentamente. –Bien, toma agua, y descansa 5 minutos. Vuelvo por ti. –Volvió a asentir. Y de pronto escucho una suave y melodiosa risa. Giro su cabeza, y vio a la chica, que se reía de él. La vio negar con la cabeza, para más tarde volver a su tarea de golpear el saco de box,

Castle se sentía humillado y derrotado. Que había sido eso. Pudo haber ganado, si esos increíbles ojos no lo hubieran hipnotizado. En fin, ya no podía hacer nada más, que aguantarse. Se bajó del ring. Tomo su botella, bebiendo de esta. Necesitaba reponer fuerzas, para poder pasar la prueba de resistencia. Sino, todo estaría perdido.

OoOoOoOoO

-Castle, ya descansaste? –Dijo Robinson, quien ya vestía otra vez su pulcro traje.

-Si gracias.

-Perfecto. Como te dije, solo correrás veinte minutos. Vamos?

-Sí, pero… no tenía que hacer unas lagartijas y barras, para el examen.

-Sí, pero lo hiciste bien en el ring. Así que omito esa parte. –Le guiño el ojo. En verdad le agradaba este agente. Salieron del gimnasio. Sin que pudiera evitar, buscar a la chica de ojos verdes, con la mirada. Pero no la vio.

En cuando salieron, Robinson le dijo que tenía que correr alrededor del pequeño parque, que estaba al lado de las instalaciones.

-Es muy pequeño el recorrido, Castle. Así que solo concéntrate en llevar un ritmo, ni muy lento ni muy rápido. Un ritmo constante. Estas listo?

-Listo.

-Bien, el tiempo corre ahora… -Castle comenzó a correr, a un ritmo constante.

Así se mantuvo por siete minutos, pero cuando dio el minuto once, sintió un calor quemante en sus pulmones, no creía aguantar mucho tiempo más… se sentía fatigado, apenas si podía mover las piernas. Sentía que cada paso que daba, le quitaba años de vida.

-Vamos Castle. Te faltan cinco minutos. Aumenta un poco el ritmo. –Castle tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y corrió más rápido, intentando inútilmente mantener aquel ritmo. Que solo logro fatigarlo aún más. No creía aguantar por mucho. Y de pronto, se desplomo en el piso. Ya no podía seguir. Necesitaba respirar. Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire. Intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón. Diviso a lo lejos a Robinson, que se acercó a él.

-Muy bien Castle. Hiciste 17 minutos. No estuvo mal, para alguien, que según tú, no está en "forma". Cuando puedas levantarte. Tomas una merecida ducha, y te veo en mi oficina para tu último examen.

-Sí, y gracias por…

-Eres bueno Castle, y todos merecemos una oportunidad. Y tú tienes potencial, que podemos perfeccionar. Te veo adentro. –Castle suspiro tranquilo. Se levantó con pesar, y se dirigió a las duchas del gimnasio. Moría por contarle a su esposa, de esto. Seguro estaría orgulloso. Entro al gimnasio, divisando las duchas. Tomo la toalla que estaba en su locker, y se abrió las regaderas. Se quitó rápidamente la ropa, y se metió. Sintió como sus músculos se relajaban. No duro mucho, pues tenía que terminar la última prueba.

Salió de la ducha y se cambió rápidamente. Cerro el locker. Preguntándose, si tenía que llevarse la ropa de deporte. Así que hizo nota mental, para preguntarle a Robinson.

Llego a la oficina del agente, quien ya lo esperaba, para su último examen.

-Bien Castle. Tengo noticias. Sacaste, un 65% en la prueba. No está mal. Aprobaste. Pero puedes subir tus notas en esta última. Listo.

-Sí.

-Bien, lo que haremos, es que te daré un sobre. Con información de la "victima". La leras y estudiaras por… dos horas. Después te hare preguntas del caso. Y finalizaras con el perfil de… bueno ya veremos de quien… aquí tienes tu sobre. Puedes ir al comedor, si lo prefieres. Te veo en dos horas.

-Perfecto…

-Ah, casi lo olvido. Necesito que me des tu celular. Por si las dudas, no digo que hagas trampa, solo es por protocolo.

-Claro, no hay problema. Tomas. –Le tendió su IPhone.

-Perfecto. Puedes empezar. Claro. Gracias. –Y con esto, Castle salió de la oficina, con rumbo al comedor.

Llevaba estudiando aquellos papeles, por un poco más de una hora. Y ya se sentía listo. Pero tenía miedo, de lanzar una de sus locas teorías, que pudiera echar a perder todo. Repaso el caso una vez más.

Olivia Harrison. Fue encontrada en el gimnasio donde practicaba su rutina. Estaba recostada boca abajo, con las piernas enredadas en el cable del ventilador. Murió electrocutada. Los forenses dijeron, que había sido un corto eléctrico. Y aquí venía una incógnita. ¿Accidente u homicidio? Sabía que era un asesino en serie. Ya que tenía los informes de otros dos homicidios. Donde las victimas morían de forma sospechosa, y similar.

Una de ellas había sido en su departamento. El chico se llamaba Evan. Los forenses dijeron que había sido un accidente. Evan había quedado atrapado en su departamento, el cual exploto por "Problemas" con el horno de microondas. Al parecer, provocado por un corto circuito.

Y la tercera víctima, había sido una chica de 17 años. Terry Daniels. Ella había asistido a una cama de bronceado. Todo estaba bien, hasta que esta exploto por un corto circuito, matándola en el acto.

Y ahí estaba su conexión. La forma en la que murieron. Tenía que pensar y ponerse en los zapatos de las víctimas. Para así crear un perfil.

Suspiro audiblemente. Estaba listo. Se levantó de la mesa, recogió los papeles. Y con Robinson.

Cuando llego, lo hizo sentar en un cómodo silloncito.

-Bien Castle. Esta será tu última evaluación, la más importante si me preguntas. Ahora, íbamos a evaluarte dos agentes. Pero dado los problemas personales de la Agente Blake. Solo yo te evaluare. –Castle abrió mucho los ojos. La agente Blake, era la chica de ojos bonitos que vio en el gimnasio. Eso sí que era una coincidencia. –Bien. Primera pregunta. ¿Nombre de la víctima y cómo murió?

-No era solo una. Tenía los expedientes de otras dos. Y las incluiré, porque hay una conexión entre ellas. La primera víctima Evan Sanders 22 años. Murió en la explosión que hubo en su departamento, gracias a un corto circuito provocado por el horno de microondas.

Segunda víctima. Terry Daniels. 17 años. Murió calcinada en una cama de bronceado. La cual fallo por un corto circuito.

Y tercera víctima. Olivia Harrison. 21 años. Murió en el gimnasio, donde practicaba. Sufrió una descarga eléctrica que paralizo su coroza. Esta lo provoco un cable suelto, de un ventilador.

-Bien. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué crees que hay una conexión?

-No lo creo. Estoy seguro. Y eso es gracias a dos cosas. La primera la relación que hay entre las víctimas. Y la segunda en la forma en la que murieron,

-Vaya, es interesante. Que conexión encontraste entre las víctimas.

-Bueno Evan, salió dos meses con Terry, hace tres años, quien es la hermana menor de su amigo Edwin. Y mantuvo una relación con Olivia hace tres meses.

-Buena respuesta. Como lo conseguiste?

-Fácil, en el expediente, me dan los nombres de los familiares de las víctimas. Solo entre en la base de datos, con la clave que me diste. Busque a Evan, a Edwin y a Olivia, para darme cuenta que eran compañeros en la secundaria.

-Muy bien. Y qué me dices de la conexión, por sus muertes?

-Las tres víctimas, murieron casi de la misma manera. Electrocutada y/o calcinadas, producto de un corto circuito de algún aparato eléctrico. Lo curioso aquí, es que en el informe, dice que cada corto circuito lo provoco la presencia de pequeñas partículas de agua. Para empezar, en la cama de bronceado no debería haber nada de eso, mas sin embargo encontraron un envase de una bebida helada. Y sé que no es de Terry, porque ella gano varios premios de física. Ella sabría lo peligroso que sería entrar con algo así.

Después esta Evan. El corto circuito lo provoco el agua que cayó por una gotera. Eso es imposible, ya que en el informe dice, que el portero les dijo, que no había ningún inquilino en el piso de arriba. Si este caso fuera real, iría a revisar en dicho departamento. Buscando cualquier cosa que me ayudara a explicar, porque hubo goteras ese día. Y casualmente, en esa única parte del departamento.

Y por último Olivia. El agua que provoco el corto circuito, era de un fallo en los ductos de ventilación. Se suponía que estos no servían, por eso había un ventilador de casa. Eso quiere decir que esos ventiladores si servían, y que alguien los estropeo.

-Muy buena explicación. Me doy cuenta que te fijas en cada detalle, por más mínimo que se tratara. Ahora a realizar el perfil de… el asesino.

-Bueno, en realidad ya se quién es el asesino. Es Harry Roberts. Compañero de Edwin, Evan y Olivia. Él estaba enamorado de Olivia. Y siempre le tuvo celos a Evan, por la amistad que este tubo con ella. Deduzco que se enteró de la relación que Evan tuvo con Terry gracias a su hermana menor, Hanna, quien era amiga de Terry. Después supo de lo de Evan y Olivia, y eso lo mato. Lo volvió loco. Por eso los mato.

-¿Por qué a Terry?

-Simple, Evan era el tipo de chico que todos querían, el más inteligente y lindo. Deduzco que los padres de Harry creían eso también. Harry se sintió a la sombra de Evan. Sintiéndose menos que él. Y cuando se enteró que se acostaba con Terry, se volvió loco. Porque creyó que podría ser su hermana. Y los celos de hermano, lo cegaron. Eso mismo paso con Olivia.

-Por qué los mato en ese orden?

-Primero se enteró de lo de Terry. Después cuando se enteró de lo de Olivia, lo mato por despecho. Imagino que fue a buscarla. Le confeso sus sentimientos. Y que ahora que no estaba Evan, podían estar juntos. Olivia asustada, le dijo que se alejara, quizá que estaba loco. Y que entre ellos jamás pasaría nada. Lo cual lo enfado demasiado, acabando con su vida.

-Una última pregunta. Como dedujiste que fuera él?

-por una foto donde salen todos los alumno. Harry lleva una playera de la película "Destino Final", y recordé las muertes. Son como en esas películas. Imagino que su mente perturbada, creo un patrón de muertes. Y dado que era su película favorita, lo quiso llevar a cabo.

-Muy bien hecho Castle. Me sorprendes. Veo que los rumores eran ciertos. Pues, dado la forma en la que te expresaste, tus justificaciones, tu seguridad, dedicación, e instinto. Te doy calificación de 100%

-Si! Eso quiere decir?

-Felicidades agente Castle. Es un gusto darle la bienvenida. –Se abrazaron amistosamente. –Empezaras mañana, con el agente que te asignaran. Ese agente te guiara en este mundo. Buena suerte…

-Espere, no será usted el que me guie…

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Yo solo soy reclutador, y entrenador.

-Oh… está bien.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro

-Con ese ojo interno que tienes con los detalles, fue como descubriste que Jerry Tyson era el triple asesino?

-Sí. Ese ojo interno, como usted lo llamo, fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta que Tyson nos mentía.

-Bien. Entonces, no me queda nada más que decir. lo esperamos mañana temprano.

-Claro… oh una última cosa, el locker y lo que estaba en el…

-Es tuyo. Ese será tu locker a partir de ahora. Puedes ponerle tu nombre como todos lo hacen, si así lo prefieres.

-Ok, gracias.

OoOoOoOoO

Castle entro al loft, sumamente cansado, los músculos le pedía a gritos una ducha relajante.

-Hola amor, como te fue? –Pregunto una muy feliz Kate. Quien cocinaba algo.

-Pues bien, estoy dentro…

-¿Qué? No puedo creerlo. –lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Kate, amor. Me haces daño…

-Oh, lo siento. Que paso, por qué estas adolorido?

-Por la prueba física.

-Dios! Ya me imagino. Debió ser un desastre!

-Oye, porque no esté en forma, no quiere decir que sea un completo tonto… pase bien la prueba, y casi le gano a Robinson en el ring…

-En serio? Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque me distraje con… -Demonios, casi le cuenta su pequeño incidente con la Agente Blake. –Un ruido raro. Y fue cuando me golpeo en la mandíbula fuertemente.

-Pobrecito, seguro fue una tortura… que te parece, si nos tomamos una copa de vino, y un baño de inmersión…

-Ah! Me encanta como piensa Sra. Castle.

-Bien, trae el vino, yo preparo el baño.

-Hecho…

Después de un muy relajante baño, con su amada esposa. compartiendo su ajetreado día, omitiendo las partes que involucraban a la Agente Blake, Castle durmió como un bebe…

OoOoOoOoO

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Agente Castle. ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Quisiera saber, donde puedo encontrar al Agente que me asignaron.

-Oh claro. En la cuarta planta, está el área de perfilistas. Ahí lo esperan.

-Muchas gracias. –Castle se dirigió al elevador, con un poco de menos nervios que el día anterior. Ahora lo embargaba la emoción. Se había despertado tarde esa mañana, lo cual solo le permitió tomar una rápida taza de café, dejarle una nota a Kate, y besar su frente.

Al parecer el baño de inmersión, sí que lo relajo.

Pronto llego a la cuarta planta. Entro despacio. Todos estaban en lo suyo y casi ni lo notaban. Busco con la mirada a algún Agente que estuviera buscándolo, pero no lo encontró. De pronto sintió como le tocaban el brazo.

-Sr Castle… -Dijo una voz suave. Rick volteo, encontrándose cara a cara con la chica de los ojos bonitos.

-Hola… -Alcanzo a articular.

-Sr Castle, soy la Agente Daphne Blake. –Extendió su mano. Rick la tomo por inercia, sintiéndose repentinamente muy nervioso.

–Su compañera…

OoOoOoOoO

_**Hola a todos, se que hace siglos que no tocaba esta historia. Quizá siglos no, exagero. Pero si tiene rato… solo dire que esto apenas inicia… jajajaja**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Jess**_


	3. Chapter 2: The New Team

_**Chapter 2: The New Team**_

Su qué?… había oído bien, y la chica de los bonitos ojos, la chica que lo había desconcentrado a tal punto de perder la pelea, era ahora su nueva compañera…

"Vaya, así que la sexy y ruda chica del saco de box es mi nueva compañera…_ kinky…"_

-Perdón… -Dijo en un tono molesto la chica. –No sé quién sea usted Agente Castle, ni me interesa, pero eso si le digo, no tolerare estas actitudes machistas en mi equipo. –Que? Acaso había hablado en voz alta… -Y para su información, si, soy la _"Chica sexy y ruda del saco de box" _–Si, en definitiva, había hablado en voz alta… -y para mi desgracia, también es verdad de que soy su nueva compañera…

-Lo siento, es que no me di cuenta que hable en voz alta… y si, es verdad que es muy sexy, Dios es jodidamente sexy, y ayer me desconcentro demasiado, y bueno… es que… ayer lucia, wow…

-Mejor cállese, lo está arruinando más… y ni crea, agente Castle, que el hecho de ser mi "compañero" le da derecho sobre mí, no se ilusione… que se defenderme mucho mejor que el agente Robinson. Yo si se dar patadas en lugares que lo harían llorar durante días…

-Dios, eso me pone… -Daphne lo miro asesinamente… -Lo volví a decir en voz alta verdad… lo siento Daphne, es que…

-Agente Blake… no somos amigos. Así que soy la agente Blake para usted.

-Si, lo siento… agente… y perdón por mi comentario… con todo respeto es una mujer muy guapa, y tienen unos hermosos ojos…

-Mire Sr Castle, me esta cansando… cree que yo lo quería para compañero. Yo no puedo hacerle de niñera de nadie. Así que se comporta, o tendré que hablar con el jefe…

-Si lo siento… no debe preocuparse… además soy casado… -Alzo la mano, mostrando su sortija de boda.

-Oh increíble. No solo es un arrogante patán, también es un infiel… que lo sepa agente, si me sigue fastidiando la existencia, no solo lo reportare. También me encargare de que su esposa sepa la clase de marido que tiene…

-Que?! Dios, lo siento… no es lo que cree… yo amo a mi esposa, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar… y lo que le dije… bueno, perdón… no volverá a pasar. Es solo que a veces cuando estoy nervioso, digo muchas estupideces… perdón, es mi forma de defenderme… no volverá a pasar…

-Bien…

-Ahora empecemos de nuevo. Hola soy Richard Castle. –Extendió su mano. Mientras Daphne rodaba los ojos.

-Daphne Blake… ahora acompáñeme, para presentarle el resto del equipo. –Rick la siguió por un pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecía una oficina, la cual contaba con varios escritorios. –chicos, este es el nuevo. –Daphne dijo con fastidio, arrojando una carpeta en su escritorio. Rick vio como tres personas se levantaban mirándolo con curiosidad. Eran dos hombres de complexión grande, de unos cuarenta y pocos. Y una chica rubia, con anteojos.

-Castle este son los agentes… Wentz. –El hombre de cabello negro azabache, y con un pequeño tatuaje en el cuello le tendió la mano.

-Un gusto colega. –Sonrió. Rick Le sonrió amablemente. –Yo estoy a cargo de la información. Por lo general saco los datos de las víctimas.

-Vaya, mucho gusto.

-El agente Karev. –el otro sujeto, de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio. Con una insipiente barba. Lo miro de manera analítica. Rick le tendió la mano, pero él ni se inmuto.

-El recomendado? –Alzo la ceja.

-Disculpa…

-Eres el tipo al que recomendaron, el que no tuvo que estar en la lista durante años, esperando una oportunidad. Solo te saltaste el sistema. Por hacerle la pelota a agentes como Fallon…

-Karev, compórtate…

-Pero es la verdad Daphne… tu misma lo dijiste.

-Mira, no sé lo que opines de mí, ni me interesa. Estoy aquí por mis habilidades. No por otra cosa. Si es verdad que agentes como Fallon, me recomendaron, pero eso fue porque les agrado la forma en la que trabajo… y si estuviste varios años en el sistema, esperando una oportunidad, es porque a lo mejor no eres tan bueno…

-Serás hijo de…

-Karev! Suficiente… mejor ve si Robinson ya tiene listo el historial de Castle…

-De acuerdo jefa…

-Lo siento Castle…

-Si, lo que sea…

-Bien, y por último la mente maestra del equipo. La Agente Williams.

-Hola. Un gusto agente Castle.

-Hola -le sonrió Rick. Vio que la chica era de estatura media, cabello rubio, ojos castaños. Y a decir verdad le recordaba mucho a Jenny Ryan. La esposa de Kevin.

-Bien, ya que nos presentamos. Castle te mostrare tu escritorio.

-Tendré un escritorio?

-Por supuesto. Todos tenemos uno.

-Pero solo seré tu… bueno seré asistente perfilista…

-Si, eso es correcto. Pero aun así mereces un escritorio. Que esperabas, que pusiera una silla al lado del mío, y compartiéramos uno… -Rodo los ojos. -bien este será el tuyo. Y no me lo tomes a mal, pero preferiría que no pusieras objetos personales en él… al menos no tan personales…

-Por que?

-Somos agentes Castle. Estamos en peligro constante… y bueno, detestaría que si el día de mañana te pasa algo, tenga que darle explicaciones a tu familia, y lo peor recoger tu escritorio, guardando en una fría caja todo aquello que te distinguía y daba vida a tu espacio. Para después entregarlo a tu esposa… no soporto ese tipo de cosas…

-Ok, entiendo… Kate piensa lo mismo que tu…

-Kate?

-Si mi esposa… ella, también detesta tener que informarle a la familia sobre una perdida. Pero, bueno… solo ella es capaz de que esas víctimas de homicidio, tengan una voz. Recuperen la voz que los malnacidos les arrebataron…

-mmm, linda filosofía… -Daphne relajo el ceño, el cual mantenía fruncido desde su pequeña conversación.

-si… así es ella… simplemente extraordinaria…

-Ok, suficiente… -Volvio a fruncir el ceño. –Wentz! tienes los archivos que te pedí…?

-Si, aquí tiene jefa…

-Gracias… agente Castle, esta es su primera tarea…

-Voy a realizar un perfil? –Dijo con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-No seas iluso! –Dijo una voz fría a sus espaladas. Rick giro la cabeza viendo al dueño de dicha voz. –Nadie hace un perfil en su primer dia… -El agente Karev se pavoneaba, con una sonrisa de arrogante. Y Rick por un instante recordó a Will Sorenson…

-Karev… -Amenazo Daphne…

-Lo sé… aquí tienes el archivo de "Don recomendado"

-Mira Karev, yo no…

-Suficiente. No quiero oír a ninguno de los dos, por las próximas dos horas. Castle harás el papeleo de los últimos casos. Williams, quiero en mi escritorio a primera hora los archivos del caso "TJ"…

-Pero Daphne… tu sabes que…

-Hey, no quiero peros… ya lo hablamos Elly…

-Bien… -a Rick esa actitud le pareció sospechosa, pero no iba a hacer nada al respecto, no después de ganarse el odio de su jefa…

-Y Karev, necesito que en cuanto termines con esas redacciones, se las pases a Castle para que las archive…

-Claro, jefá… -Esa sonrisa no le agradaba a Rick.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué Castle?

-Hare papeleo en mi primer dia?

-Mira Castle, siento que tu primer dia no hagas esas cosas tan maravillosas que imaginas que hacen los agentes…. Me sorprende que después de estar casi siete años trabajando con la policía, no sepas que no todo son casos, que también se hace papeleo, trabajo de oficina…

-Si lo se, Kate siempre me reclamaba de que no la ayudaba con el papeleo, pero… por qué yo?

-Fácil, eres el nuevo. Y Karev tiene razón… no porque te hayas saltado la fila, quiere decir que te tratemos como a un héroe… no lo eres… eso grábatelo muy bien Castle. Trabajas como asistente, no eres el jefe… y si no estás dispuesto a entenderlo, será mejor que te regreses a tu comisaria…

-Bien, entendí. –Dijo con fastidio. Al parecer su sueño se había ido por la borda… esa chica era mucho mas ruda que Beckett. A ella no le temblaba la voz para decirle lo que realmente pensaba de él… y es que, en verdad era un fastidio…

XXXXX

-Hey Beckett, que te pasa? –Dijo Ryan, desde su escritorio.

-Eh? Perdón Ryan, no te oí.

-que es lo que te pasa?

-Nada, por que lo dices…?

-Porque llevas diez minutos mirando fijamente la silla de Castle…

-Que no es obvio colega. Mami extraña a papi en el trabajo… -Dijo con sorna Espo, sin despegar los ojos de sus archivos.

-Hey tienes razón… lo extrañas Beckett! Y eso que pensamos que estarías feliz de no verlo…

-Claro que no lo extraño… estoy completamente aliviada de quitármelo de encima…

-Claro…

-Miren chicos, no voy a negar que si se siente su ausencia. Pero ahora él esta mejor. Es una gran oportunidad…

-Mas si solo eres un simple escritor…- dijo con fastidio Esposito

-Solo creo que deberíamos estar felices por esa oportunidad que le dieron…

-Y esperar a ver cuánto dura ahí, antes de volver a la comisaria llorando… -Serio Espo.

-Como tu Beckett… -Kate volteo su mirada asesina a Ryan. –Lo siento… yo no quise…

-Déjalo… Y dudo que regrese, es muy inteligente y seguro que le ira bien…

-Si, apuesto que con su carisma ya tendrá a todas a sus pies…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Yo solo digo que no tendrá problemas para socializar…

-Y si tiene un compañero del sexo femenino menos… -Rio Espo, continuando con sus papeles.

"_Una nueva compañera?"_

Ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea, que su esposo se uniera al FBI

XXXXX

El teléfono de Daphne sonó, y esta al ver el identificador de llamadas, contesto.

-Blake… -Dijo muy seria mientras se alejaba, dejado perturbado a Castle…

-Toma escritorcito… -Karev le arrojo unos informes. –Sabes, no entiendo que hace un escritor de novelas de misterio trabajando con el FBI. Tan malas son tus novelas, que tuviste que recurrir a un trabajo de verdad… o es que ni tu esposa te aguanta, y pidió que te echaran de la comisaria… descubrió que el plantarla en el altar era un plan sucio, producto de tu miedo irracional al matrimonio…

-Cállate…

-Por que? Acaso me acerco a la verdad… es eso, no querías casarte, pero como ella se alejaba de ti, yéndose a D.C, tuviste que tomar decisiones extremas…

-Hey Jack, amigo… deja a Castle en paz… -Intervino Wentz

-Por que Pete…? Si es la verdad… a ver, espera… deja hago un perfil tuyo… mmm según tu expediente, eres un escritor, que ayuda en la policía a resolver casos de homicidios. Tienes 42, te has casado tres veces. Con la primera tuviste a una hija, Alexandra. Conociste a tu tercera esposa en 2009. Y le rogaste por una cita durante cuatro años. O eres retrasado, o muy desesperado…

-Jack! –Intervino molesta Elly.

-No me conoces… -a Castle se le empezaba a ver la vena en su frente.

-Yo creo que si… y sabes, me parece muy estúpido que un hombre, espere a una mujer, que claramente no siente nada por el. Kate Beckett, no sentía nada por ti! Le diste lástima!

-Cállate!

-Dime una cosa, cómo pudiste aguantar verla con otros hombres… imaginándotela en la cama con ellos… como un hombre puede estar escaso de dignidad. Que hiciste para que te diera una oportunidad… ah ya se… lo hizo por agradecimiento. Por haberla ayudado a resolver el caso de su madre… es eso verdad? –Castle apretaba su puño, dejando los nudillos en blanco. –Que imbécil eres… seguro se sintió sola, y como tú siempre estabas ahí como perro fiel, te acepto. Porque tu eres la clase de hombre que no la lastimaría… porque estas ciego y no vez el daño psicológico que te hace ella…

-Basta! –Castle lo golpeo en la mandíbula.

-serás hijo de perra… -Karev tomo de la camisa a Castle…

-Es suficiente… Karev suéltalo, y tu Castle, vete a tu casa… -Rick vio que Daphne los miraba con enfado, mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados. –Y tu Karev, te quiero en la oficina de Johnson mañana a las nueve…

-Pero Daphne, el fue el que me golpeo…

-Porque tu lo provocaste, vi todo Karev… y soy Blake…

-Daphne…

-Blake. Es Blake… y no se diga más… Castle mañana te quiero a las ocho en el gimnasio. Trae ropa de deporte, y productos para tomar una ducha. No quiero que después del entrenamiento apestes… -Daphne se sentó, ignorando las miradas alegres de Wentz y Williams. Y la de fastidio de Karev. Rick sonrió satisfecho. Recogió su saco, y con la mano se despidió de sus compañeros.

-Hasta mañana agente Blake. Y gracias… por no sancionarme…

-No las des Castle. Ese es mi trabajo… y no te confíes, que no siempre estaré para cuidarte la espalda… -A Rick se le borro la sonrisa.

-Bueno, descanse _"compañera" _

-Espera Castle… una cosa mas…

-si?

-No soy su nueva compañera. Yo no soy como la detective Beckett. Soy su jefa. Y vino aquí para trabajar, resolver casos, no a socializar… entendido?

-Entendido… -Al parecer ganarse a su nueva "Compañera-Jefa" seria mas difícil de lo que imagino.

XXXXX

-Hey amor, llegaste temprano… -Dijo Beckett, en cuanto entro al loft. –Tienes mucho?

-No, si acaso media hora… -Castle estaba sentado en el sofá, sin corbata, las mangas arremangadas y cuatro botones desabrochados de su camisa. Bebía una cerveza con pesadez.

-Y que tal tu primer día agente Castle… -Hizo una mueca. -¿Qué paso?

-Digamos que todo está genial a excepción de un tipo que me odia, y que es parte del equipo…

-¿Te odia, Por qué?

-Al parecer, piensa que por mis contactos me salte la fila… uff tuvimos una pelea que de no ser por el jefe termina peor…

-No te hizo nada, verdad?

-No, mas bien fui yo quien lo golpeo…

-Que? Tu?

-Que tiene de raro? A caso no me crees capaz…

-No es eso, es solo… que tu no eres violento… y menos, porque te dijera que te saliste del sistema…

-No fue por eso que lo golpe… es que el muy imbécil leyó mi expediente, y se puso a decir que… ya no vale la pena recordar, además eran patrañas… -Kate lo abrazo.

-Siento que tu primer dia no haya sido como lo imaginaste…

-No todo es malo… los chicos del equipo, fuera de ese Karev, son increíbles… es como tener otra vez a Ryan y Espo…

-Eso me alegra mucho…

-Aunque… inicie un poco mal con mi nueva compañera…

-¿Com… compañera?

-Si, al parecer no le agrada hacerla de niñera… lo cual me recuerda a ti… incluso tiene el carácter mas fuerte que tu… me sentí como si regresara en el tiempo a la época en la que me odiabas… en fin… tengo que planear una forma de ganármela… porque no solo es mi compañera… es mi jefa… -Rick cambio su expresión por una de terror. –En fin, necesito un baño caliente… -Le dio un beso en la frente a Kate. Quien se quedó ida ante la mención de esa nueva compañera –Me acompañas?

-Claro… tu prepáralo y en seguida te alcanzo…

-Ok… -Kate sonrió forzadamente, mientras veía a su esposo perderse en la habitación…

-Oye Rick…

-Si…? –Dijo desde la habitación.

-Y como se llama esa nueva compañera tuya?

-Daphne… Daphne Blake… Hey te espero aquí…

_Daphne Blake_… la nueva **_compañera_** de Castle…

No sabia por qué, pero de pronto sentía que ese nombre estaría presente constantemente en su vida matrimonial….


End file.
